


Empty

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Kaede loves traveling for performances, but hates leaving Shuichi behind.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> why can I only write when I'm sad

"I just want a hug."

Those words taunted Kaede, bright on her phone screen. She texted Shuichi back.

"I wish I could hug you right now."  
"And I will, as soon as I get home."

She frowned, watching Shuichi type back.

"thanks"  
"love you"  
"and have fun with your performance!"

She smiled a bit to herself, the excitement of her upcoming piano recital allowing a brief moment of respite from her sadness.

"thank you"  
"love you too <3"

Kaede watched Shuichi go offline, instinctively scrolling up to reread the conversation they just had. She knew Shuichi had his off days with school and family and all, but did this all have to happen when she was away? When she couldn't comfort him?

She sighed, wrapping her empty arms around herself.

"Soon," she whispered aloud to nobody. "I'll hold you as soon as I can."


End file.
